Adventures of a Lifetime
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: Life in Happy Tree Town... isn't so normal. Some people are normal, but others are just plain weird and crazy. Although it looks like a normal town, so many wacky things happen there. Sometimes they even break the laws of physics, or just not make sense at all. They have a different adventure everyday. Here are some of them. Accepting Oc's!


**So you're probably wondering, 'why exactly are you doing this EpicBunny? To put more work on yourself?'  
**

_**No one is thinking that... Stupid.**_

**Shut up Thoughts!**

_**Make me retard.**_

**Bunny- can I say the rest?**

**NIEN. Anyways, I decided to make this after watching the first two seasons of MLP:FiM. My phone died before I could get to season three _*sad face_*, I also want to say that even if the title seems like everything here will be all hugs and kisses, but there will be some serious times. Oh yes, very sherious. And fun. And epic. You know what, there'll be all types of adventures, situations, anyways... I sorta argued with myself on actually posting this... which I did in the end, and now I'm so damn nervous...  
**

_**Anywho, here is the first, crappy-ish chapter, of... This. They're are furries here, and apparently we're accepting Oc's, so have some fun with that, 'Kay?**_

Humming happily, Bunny, 16 year old girl with light skin, blue eyes and baby yellow bunny ears and tail walked down the street, a book bag strapped to her back. She had long black hair that was tied up in two ponytails and reached down to her knees, wore a white t-shirt, gray jeans, black converse and two bracelets, one on each wrist, with a clear diamond on each one. "Hey!" Yelled a voice from behind her, Bunny turned around to her Shifty and Lifty smiling at her. "Um... Hi you guys. What's up?" She asked, the two twins just kept on smiling at her, making the girl feel uncomfortable.

"Um, okay... Bye!" She said cheerfully, she quickly ran down the street to her house, she locked the doors in a state of panic. "Oh god, oh god that was so creepy... What if they're being controlled by an evil scientist!?" She asked herself in worry, she looked out her window, sure enough the twins were there, just smiling away. "L-Limit, you home?" Bunny asked, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief and turned around to see her brother, Limit. He was 18 years old, had light skin, blue eyes, a lightning bolt scar under his right eye and baby yellow rabbit ears and tail. He had messy black emo hair that reached down to his shoulders, wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white converse, and a long black scarf that reached down to his knees. "Limit, I think Lifty and Shifty are being controlled by an evil scientist!" She said in fear, Limit only smiled at his sister, making her edge back. "Limit..." She said in caution, the young man only smiled. "Damn it, not you too!" She yelled, she quickly sprinted out the kitchen door and made her way down the street. She made a sharp turn to the main part of town, seeking shelter somewhere, anywhere. "Why not behind a building?" She said sarcastically, she soon thought about it and sighed. "Alright. Since there's nowhere to go here where I won't find possessed Tree Friends..." She said trailing off, she quickly ran down a dark alleyway and hid behind a building. "Good. No one will find me here..." She said in peace. She heard the sound of landing, and opened her eyes to see Splendid and Splendont standing there, smiling at her. She whimpered. "So... Bye." She quickly said, she ran out of the alleyway and started to run back to her house when she realized the twins and Limit were still there. She pondered a little before snapping her fingers. She quickly ran back towards Main Street, but kept on running down the street. She smirked and said to herself...

"To the Police Station!"

**Nya! This was such a short chapter!**

**Bunny- I-isn't it meant to be short?**

_**Well, yes... Why are you so nervous?**_

**Bunny- *whimpers and points towards Lifty and Shifty***

**Lifty&Shifty- *smiling***

_**That is a little creepy... Anyways, here's the submission form thingy... Okay?!**_

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Appearance- (they're half human half animal...)**

**Bio-**

**Likes/Dislikes-**

**Relationship- (friends, enemies, lovers, crushes, family etc.)**

**Personality-**

**Other-**

_**Okay! Looks like were done here!**_

**Bunny- please, let it be...**

**I'm not gonna be surprised if no one reviews this 'cause I already have two others stories plus two others, with one I have writers block for ._. But anywho...**

_**Cheers**_


End file.
